Avoir l'esprit en flammes
by Thumette
Summary: Après avoir traversé la mer, l'ost de Fëanor campe à Losgar. En cette nuit a lieu le premier acte de la tragédie des Fëanorian. Un grand feu va être allumé, des liens rompus et une promesse brisée.


**Notes : **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est au grand Tolkien. Ceci est un one-shot sur Amrod et Amras, deux de mes Fëanorian préférés. Fait intéressant, ce sont, chronologiquement parlant, les premiers jumeaux elfes dont les noms sont cités. De plus, ils ont les cheveux roux, ce qui est assez rare.

Pour les noms :  
-**Amrod : **Nom maternel-Ambarussa (tête rousse); nom paternel-Pityafinwë (petit Finwë), abréviation-Pityo; Amrod est la façon dont il est désigné en sindarin.  
-**Amras : **Nom maternel-Umbarto (maudit); nom paternel-Telufinwë (dernier Finwë), abréviation-Telvo; Amras est la façon dont il est désigné en sindarin.  
-**Ambarussa : **est utilisé pour les désigner tous les deux.

* * *

**_Avoir l'esprit en flammes_**

_ « Nous serons toujours ensemble »_

Lorsque j'ai ouvert mes yeux et que je t'ai vu pour la première fois, j'ai su que je n'étais pas seul. Cette certitude ne m'a jamais quittée, et elle me réchauffe dans ces noires ténèbres qui sont notre lot à tous à présent.

Quand nous étions petits, nous pensions être une seule et même personne, un même esprit, un même corps coupé en deux, les deux faces d'un même être. Mère nous prenait sur ses genoux en fredonnant une vieille comptine. _Venez là, mes petits Ambarussa, venez voir votre mère_. Elle n'avait qu'un seul fils qui portait ce simple nom : _Ambarussa_. La vie était douce à ce moment là.

J'ai eu le cœur brisé lorsque père m'a donné mon nom d'adulte. _Pityafinwë_, c'est pourtant un beau nom. Mais je n'ai pas pu comprendre, et je ne le puis toujours pas, pourquoi père, pourquoi avez-vous fait cela. Vous avez dressé entre nous une barrière infranchissable de mots entre nous. _Pityafinwë _et_ Telufinwë. _Deux simples mots. Un est de trop. J'ai alors compris que nous ne pourrions jamais être Un.

C'est donc cela que grandir ? Cela fait si mal. Est-ce ce que vous avez voulu, père ? Nous avons obéi, nous avons fait ce que vous attendiez de nous. Nous avons grandi, nous nous sommes éloignés l'un de l'autre, nous avons porté deux noms différents. Nous nous sommes résolus à n'être que jumeaux. Nous nous sommes séparés, du moins c'est ce que vous avez cru, vous et tous les autres. Mais au fond, tout au fond de nous même, nous sommes identiques. Rien ne nous séparera jamais.

_ « Nous serons toujours ensemble »  
_  
Même cela, j'ai fini par vous le pardonner père. Je vous ai pardonné de nous avoir différencié. Vous nous aimiez, n'est ce pas; vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Nous vous avons pardonné, puis nous vous avons suivi. Ô, nous vous avons suivi loin père. Nous vous avons suivi dans votre exil à Fornost, nous avons prêté serment, nous sommes allé à Alqualondë, nous avons versé le sang de nos frères puis volé les bateaux-cygnes, avons été maudits, nous vous avons suivi bien loin père, jusqu'à ces sombres rivages. Et nous vous suivrons plus loin encore. Je crois que nous vous aimons nous aussi, tout comme nous aimons la lumière de vos Silmarili.

La plage est déserte à présent. Tes pas légers ont laissé en s'éloignant des traces dans le sable. Un frisson glacé me parcourt l'échine. Je secoue la tête pour chasser cette angoisse aussi soudaine qu'absurde. Tout va bien. Les étoiles brillent, nous avons laissé la nuit derrière nous. Tu seras toujours avec moi, tu me l'as promis. Alors pourquoi ai-je peur ?

Soudain, des cris déchirent la nuit silencieuse. Une lueur rouge flamboie dans l'obscurité. Les cris redoublent. Le camp est attaqué ! Morgoth ! C'est sans doute une nouvelle de ses traîtrises. Non, attends, ce ne sont pas des hurlement de douleur ou de exclamations guerrières, ce sont des cris de joie. Intrigué, je marche dans cette direction. Où est tu ?

La lueur est un feu, un feu rouge sang dont l'épaisse fumée noire grimpe haut dans le ciel sombre et dissimule les étoiles. _Les bateaux_, je comprends subitement, _Il font brûler les bateaux-cygnes._ Une plainte différente résonne. Une plainte déchirante, venant du fond de mon être et faisant vibrer mon âme. Un poignard glacé s'enfonce dans mon cœur. _Non !_ Je me mets à courir. _Non, non, non ! Que fais-tu Telvo, que fais-tu ! Tu m'as promis !_

_ « Je crois que nous avons fait une erreur, Pityo, en quittant Tirion.  
_

_ - Quoi ? Comment peux-tu dire cela ! As-tu déjà oublié pourquoi nous faisons ça ?! Et le meurtre de grand-père, et l'infâme vol de Morgoth !  
_

_ - Les ténèbres sont tombées sur le monde, avons nous besoin de les obscurcir davantage ? Nous avons déjà massacré nos frères à Alqualondë pour leur dérober ces bateaux. Mère me manque, j'aimerais plus que tout sur terre être avec elle, maintenant, à ses côtés.  
_

_ - Mère est à Aman, et nous avons prêté serment.  
_

_ - Oui, nous avons prêté serment, hélas pour nous !  
_

_ - Telvo, que vas-tu...  
_

_ - Ne t'inquiète pas Pityo, ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas ! Tu sais bien que je perds tout courage quand tu pleure. Tout ira bien pour nous deux, je serais là avec toi. __Nous serons toujours ensemble, toujours. Je te le promet. Ne pleure pas... __»_

Et puis tu es parti, ne laissant qu'une légère trace sur le sable après toi. _Que fais-tu ? Tu n'as pas le droit, Attends ! _Mes pieds s'enfoncent dans le sable. Je butte contre une pierre, ma tête heurte un rocher. Je me relève, cours. Du sang coule le long de mes tempes, son goût âcre dans ma bouche me donne la nausée. _Plus vite, plus vite ! _Une douleur aigüe me traverse le corps. Cela fait si mal, c'est atroce d'être brûlé.

Le feu ne cesse de grandir. Les autres elfes crient, poussent des exclamations, l'encouragent à croître plus vite, à flamboyer plus fort._ Arrêtez ! _je hurle. Personne ne m'écoute, personne ne m'entend. J'essaie de parvenir au brasier, je pousse les gens. _Arrêtez, arrêtez !_ Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller d'un instant à l'autre. Mon corps n'est plus que douleur et flammes. _Telvo,Telvo ! C'est si atroce d'être brûlé._

_ « Nous serons toujours ensemble... »_

Enfin, j'atteins les bateaux-cygnes qui se consument lentement. _Telvo, attends-moi !_ Quelque chose m'attrape et me tire en arrière. _Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi, vous ne comprenez pas ! _«Pityo, arrête !» Hurle quelqu'un dans le lointain, je ne sais pas qui. Mon esprit est en feu lui aussi. Des larmes ardentes coulent le long de mes joues.

_« ...je te le promet... »_

Et puis soudain, je vous vois. Vous êtes debout, une torche à la main, fixant l'immense brasier. Votre chevelure est comme embrasée, une lueur terrible brûle dans vos yeux. Un sanglot m'échappe. _Père, pourquoi ? _Il brûle et se consume, c'est de votre faute, ne le niez pas. Votre faute ! Je vous hais, je vous hais si fort. Soyez maudit ! Vous et votre vain Serment. Notre vain Serment, c'est lui qui nous tue tous. Mais pourquoi toi Telvo, pourquoi toi ?

_« ...ne pleure pas... »_

Alors je me souviens de ton nom, ton premier nom, qui te fut donné par mère durant tes premières minutes de vie: _Umbarto_, maudit. Non ! N'y prête pas attention ! Ce n'est qu'un nom, qu'un mot. Les mots sont du vent, ils ne peuvent nous séparer !Tu m'entends Telvo, tu m'entends ? Tu m'as promis ! Lâchez-moi, je vous en prie, il m'appelle.

_« ...nous serons toujours ensemble, ensemble, ensemble... »_

_ TELUFINWË !_

La lueur s'éteint, la douleur cesse. Je suis seul.

Le monde brûle autour de moi.

**oOoOoOo**

Tout est consumé.

Tu es parti Telvo, tu es parti loin de moi en rompant ta promesse. Tu m'as quitté pour marcher seul dans de froides cavernes et jamais plus nous ne nous reverrons avant que le monde ne change.

Je ne suis plus un, je ne suis plus deux, je ne suis plus qu'une moitié, l'ombre de ce que j'étais auparavant. Tu m'as laissé le Serment et la tâche d'errer solitaire par ces terres obscures. Tu m'as trahi, mais je ne peux t'en vouloir.

Je vivrais puisque je le dois, en apparence tout du moins. Mais ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en moi est mort dans ce bûcher à Losgar, avec toi. Je suivrai le chemin qui a été tracé pour moi, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, c'est la seule chose qui me reste à présent. Je ne suis plus que colère, douleur et haine. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, ma peine s'adoucira et ton souvenir cessera de ma faire souffrir. C'est faux je le sais, mais laisse moi espérer.

J'aimerais tant pouvoir rêver de jours meilleurs, mais le pire est devant moi. Ô Umbarto tu fus pourtant le moins maudit de nous tous. Je le sais.

Car, crois le ou non Telvo, mais pour nous, je connais la fin.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, pensez à laisser une petite review si vous en avez le temps.


End file.
